Confessions
by Skye Revenaugh
Summary: Strengths, weaknesses... feelings, regrets... all will be revealed as Kagome and InuYasha battle with a creature that may, or may not seal their fates.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was black. Not a star shown – nor did the moon. A chilly breeze nipped at whatever crossed its path, and snow fell gently from the sky.

Somewhere in the woods, six forms sat around a barely burning campfire. The dim flickering of the flames barely illuminated their faces – InuYasha, now a black-haired human (due to the new moon;) Kagome, a Junior-High student from the future; Sango, a demon slayer; Miroku, a lecherous monk; Shippo, and tiny fox demon; and Kirara, a cute neko-youkai.

"It's s-so c-c-cold-d…" complained Shippo, probably for the third time that night. "Why this weather so late in the season?"

InuYasha scoffed, shifting his weight uncomfortably as he sat. "That's the least of our worries – Naraku should be our sole objective, not some abnormal weather."

Kagome vaguely huddled closer to InuYasha, shivering as the cold wind stung at her skin. "Yes…" she began, hesitant to finish what she was going to say. "Especially now that he has more shards than us."

InuYasha grew rigid. "WHAT?!" he snarled, turning sharply to face Kagome as she broke the "news" to him. "How long have you been waiting to tell me this, wench?!!" He rose to his feet, clearly angry.

"I was waiting," started Kagome hissed, and she also came to her feet. "because I knew you would react like this!"

InuYasha smirked and turned his back on his five companions. "You sure expected what you had coming…"

Kagome lost her patience. "Dammit, InuYasha! As if that's anything new! All you care about is stupid Naraku and the stupid Shikon no Tama! And… and… and Kikyo!"

Kagome's eyes were welling up with tears, but she swallowed hard and kept them from falling.

InuYasha turned back to face Kagome, his face pale and downcast. "Kagome…" he started. He then shook his head in sudden irritation. "I'm going for a walk…" he sighed. Setting off at a brisk pace, he added, "Don't follow me." InuYasha disappeared into the trees.

Kagome shrunk to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. It felt so cold without InuYasha beside her…

It was a while before anyone spoke. "He shouldn't be out walking about so carelessly. Especially in his human form…" Miroku said, his voice weary. "If Naraku discovers his weakness…"

"InuYasha is so reckless," Shippo piped up. "Let him do what he wants, he's the one that' going to pay in the end of it all."

Kagome cringed at the fox-demon's comment. 'Be careful…' Kagome thought to herself, teeth chattering as she breathed. 'Please come back to me… or I shall find you…'


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome rose shakily to her feet, shivering uncontrollably from the cold.

"I'm going after him, no matter what he says…" she decided, her voice weak. 'I don't want him mad at me… and I'm worried for his safety.' What if something had happened to him? InuYasha was strong, but still…

"Kagome, are you sure you're in good enough shape to go off alone?" Sango objected, her brown eyes warm despite the freezing weather. "The cold seems to of gotten to you."

Kagome nodded stubbornly, her gaze fixed on the path InuYasha had taken. "I'll be fine; I'll make sure of it." Leaning over to pick up the bow and arrows she had set on the ground when the group had first hunkered down, Kagome gasped. They were almost completely covered by snow! 'This is crazy…' Kagome thought as she plunged her hand into the numbing powdery substance to retrieve her weapons. 'There's been too much snow fall.'

"I'll see you all later," Kagome promised, slinging her quiver over her shoulder. "And I'll bring InuYasha with me."

Miroku and Sango nodded; Kirara and Shippo simply watched as the young miko disappeared into the snow-covered trees.

After Kagome was surely out of earshot, Miroku smirked. "Poor Kagome. Out there all alone, so innocent… and such a beautiful girl, she'll be prey to any dangerous ma-"

SLAP

Shippo quietly laughed as Sango's hand once again met Miroku's face.

Kagome staggered through the snow, which was now nearly half-way up her shins.

"When will it stop?" she wondered aloud, squinting through the veil of snow that fell from the black sky. Stumbling along, she let out a shriek as she tripped over something; looking quickly behind her, she hissed at her stupidity – it was only a log. Gaining back her composure, the miko yelled into the night, "INUYASHA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! INUYASHA….?!" Kagome wrapped her arms around herself tightly – it seemed to be getting colder and colder – and let out another call for the hanyou.

"What a jerk!" she sobbed, as a sense of despair filled her heart. "I'm lost, he's lost, and I'm lost only because I came looking for him because-"

Kagome let out a strangled gasp as someone grabbed hold around her waist, lifting her into the air. She dared not scream as she felt herself being carried away – for some reason, she felt safe. Shutting her eyes tight, Kagome waited 'til she was being put down to reopen them.

In front of her, eyes shining despite the lack of light, stood InuYasha. The two were in a dank, cold cave, and Kagome twitched nervously.

"BAKA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" he snarled, grabbing hold of her wrist. "I TOLD you NOT to follow me! Now you're in trouble, too…"

"So you WERE in trouble!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling away from InuYasha's grasp and looking him hard in the eye. "I was worried," she blurted.

InuYasha's angered look instantly changed. "You were worried… about… me?" he stuttered, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course!" Kagome rambled, her heart racing. "I – uh – you – yeah."

InuYasha smirked, a triumphant look on his face. "Ha. I knew it."

Kagome grew red in the face, her anger boiling over. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT! I BET YOU WEREN'T WORRIED ABOUT US, LEAVI-"

"Why do you think I left?" InuYasha calmly said, oblivious to Kagome's fury. "I went because I wanted to stop whatever was causing this…" He looked away, embarrassed.

"Aha." It was Kagome's turn to act victorious. "You do care…. about more than… than…" she faded out, unable to finish with what she wanted to say.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha finished, his gaze softening. Kagome bit her lip. Whenever he spoke of her… he changed. He was so gentle and docile when speaking of Kikyo… it made Kagome's heart break. Then again, from what she was told… he was the same way about her.

"Y-yes." Kagome averted her gaze from InuYasha, and inwardly sighed. He had saved her so many times… he had even cried when he had thought she had died. He HAD to care… but who did he care for more?

"Kagome…" InuYasha came to the girl's side, his heart racing also. "Are you okay? Aren't you cold?"

"Yes, but that's to be expec-"

Kagome was cut off as she felt InuYasha's arm wrap around her shoulders; her heart began to beat faster and faster, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Kagome… I… I'm so confused…"


	3. Chapter 3

"C-confused?" Kagome stuttered, her mind reeling. She knew where this was going.

"Yeah." InuYasha leaned up against the cave wall and slid to the ground. "I… I love Kikyo. And I wish… I wish what had happened with us and Naraku had never happened. But… I also… Kagome…"

"Yes?" she breathed, her eyes widening.

"Kagome… I also love you."

Kagome gasped, her breath catching in her throat as she turned sharply to look at InuYasha. Instead of feeling happy, she felt… angry. "You love BOTH of us??" she hissed, her voice surprisingly high-pitched. "How… that's not fair…"

InuYasha lowered his head in defeat. "It's not that I'm confused about… I have to choose, don't I? I know the sensible choice would be to choose you…" He smiled, surprising Kagome, but then his face turned grave again. "But… I cannot forget what Kikyo and I had."

Kagome shivered, tears beginning to freeze as they rolled down her face. "InuYasha…" She buried her face in his shoulder, and he turned to wrap his arms around her. "InuYasha… you know I love you…"

ooc//I know it's short, but I'll be back tomorrow with more. I'm a bit tired.


End file.
